A cold love
by AkiraWesker
Summary: 2nd romance! Angel is clearing a planet when she is kinapped and forced to be Coolers new toy! Will she escape or will she want to! rated M for adult situations and languege! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Angel here again! I came up with yet another DBZ romance idea and the pairing is Angel/Cooler! again please be gentle and i hope you enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer:once again i dont own dbz/gt or any charecters besides Alexis aka angel and a cat named vixen so no lawyers please!

A cold love

It was a pleasent day on planet Maltarious...unless you were a certain saiyan princess that is! yes,Alexis was once again suckerd into going to the dismal planet to clear the inhabitants and secure it for Friezas growing empire.

Angel:I cant believe this shit! I have better things to do than waste my energy on these weak creatures.

Alexis had already suceeded in obliterating more than half of the population and was in a hurry to get back to base and take a long nap. She came upon a particular mountain range when suddenly an energy blast came right at her! Luckily Angel had avoided it by an inch and turned to face her attacker who was none other than Coolers right hand man Sauza!

Angel:What the Hell are you doing here you dumbass!

Sauza:(smirk)Oh nothing. just admiring the scenery!

Angel:like hell you are! I should have known Cooler would have tried to muscle in on lord Friezas terriotory!

Sauza:So whats it to you anyway! Perhaps you should run along and let a real man handle the job!

Angel:(sneer)I would,but i dont see any around here at the moment!

Sauza was angerd by her remarks and was soon on the attack! He took a swipe at Angel,who flipped over him and did a round house kick knocking him 50 ft into a nearby mountain!Safe to say Angel was pleased at her attack.

Angel:Well that takes care of that asshole! Now who else would dare to confront me and risk Their heart being ripped out of their chest with my bare hands!

:Oh i can think of one.

Angel looked up and soon had a death glare on her face that could kill even the strongest warrior! There in the sky was the one,the only and cruel older brother of Frieza...Cooler!

Cooler:So you must be the infamous saiyan princess Alexis iv heard so much about. I must say your reputation preceeds you princess.And your description does you no justice.

Angel:(smirk)Well lord cooler,if you think you know me so much than you should know by now that flattery will get you nowhere with me...Royal pain in the ass!

Cooler:(scowls)I must say,you really do have spirit princess...And im going to enjoy Crushing it slowly!

Without warning Cooler went into attack and nearly knocked Angel back a few feet. Angel recoverd,straigtend out her Black spandex mini skirt and lunged at the ice,jin with a quick elbow jab that made contact with his jaw and sent him flying.  
Angel was soon worked up into a frenzy and started firing energy attacks at the tyrant,each makeing contact with full force.  
soon she was using her ultimate attack!

Angel:Now its time to say goodbye Cooler! BLACK DIAMOND RADiANCE!

Soon a black sparkling beam was seen shooting at Coolers form and a blast that shook the planet to the core! Finnaly the smoke cleared and Cooler was nowhere in sight. Angel's dark purple eyes gleamed at the idea of finishing Cooler off that easily!

Angel:How dissapointing! Here i expected a chanlenge and all i get is a useless weakling who couldnt fight his way out of a paper bag!

Than without warning Angel was grabbed from behind by Sauza who held her securely to make sure she couldnt move a muscle to escape.She struggled and struggled but to no success! She soon found Cooler right in front of her holding some kind of fancy collar.

Angel:You tricked me you son of a bitch!

Cooler(wearing a cold smirk)Now,now thats not a very nice thing to say about my mother. Now my dear can you tell me what im holding in my hand?

Angel stared at the collar in his hand real closely. It was a platnum collar with an amnethyst in the center,two rubies on each side and diamonds around the rest of it! Realazation soon hit Angel like a ton of bricks as she gazed at Cooler in pure panic.

Angel:Th- thats a ki suppresent collar!

Cooler:It seems you saiyans are much smarter than than what i give you credit for. Yes it does supress ki and power levels thus rendering the wearer helpless and weak.Sauza! hold her still!

Once again Angel was restrained as Cooler approached and before she could even protest,The collar was snapped around her neck with little difficulty. Soon Angel could feel her power drop sharply and fought the urge to pass out.She glared weakly at Cooler.

Angel:YOu...will...never...get...away with this...you Jerk!

Cooler:Interesting! Your weak and about to pass out and yet you still find the energy to insult me. You are quite the mystery Alexis,your talented in the art of battle,you know how to sense ki and you have an amazing spirit!

Angel:All the better to annoy you with!

Cooler:well on the plus side,the collar matches you eyes quite nicely.And who knows? with your beauty you may just become my new concubine.

Angel:I...will never...be...your whore!

Cooler:But im afraid you wont have a choice in the matter my dear. I will take you willingly or forcefully so if i were you i would start worrying about my temper!

sauza soon shoved her at cooler who caught her and held her bridal style.She looked up into Coolers blood gaze with tears in her eyes before giving in to unconiousness.  
-  
Well i hope you like! i know the languege is bad but im trying things out! the story is rated M because of future chapters!  
so R&R and let me know what you think so bye and much love! 


	2. Chapter 2 The pleasure of pain

Just want to thank my first reviewer Zaya Ayame for supporting this fic!So i decided to continue thanks to her! well on to chapter 2!  
-  
Chapter 2 The pleasure of pain

It was calm and quiet when Angel finnaly came around still feeling like all the energy had been sapped right out of her.  
She noticed that she was in a huge lavish room mostly decorated with burgandy,black and dark purple.

Angel:Ohhh..My head hurts like a bitch!(hugging her self)and why is it so damn cold in here?!

She looked at herself and got her answer.She was wearing a short black corset top with a matching long black skirt with two slits that went up to her mid thighs.She soon noticed the platinum bands on her wrists that perfectly matched the collar around her neck.The cold room didnt help one bit.It soon all came back to her.

Angel:That no good,deceiving,lying son of a-

But before she could finish her ranting the door slid open and Cooler stepped into the room with a cold smirk on his face.  
The look sent shivers up Angel's spine.

Cooler:Finnaly awake i see.Well i must say im impressed my dear.

Angel:(smirk)really!And why is that cooler?

Cooler:Because the collar you wear would have renderd an average warrior unconcious for days,yet you were only out for seven to eight hours at the most.

Angel:Oh Cooler!You just dont get it do you?

Cooler:(scowling)And what dont i get your highness?!

Angel:That Im am not your average warrior of course.

Cooler seemed unfazed by the statement and walked closer to the bed and sat right at the foot to gaze into Angel's eyes,once again makeing The saiyan really uncomfterble.Angel growled in annoyance.

Angel:I dont know what the Hell your problem is but what am i doing here in the first place?!

Cooler:I told you already.It gets lonely out in the universe and i havent had anyone to play with lately.So i have chosen you to be my pesonal playmate.

Cooler than seized the oppurtunity and slid one of his hands up her thighs,sending shivers of disgust all over Angels body.Had she not had the collar on she would have thrown him across the room,but alas she was drained and had to bite her lip and take it.

Angel:And what if i refuse to play your little game!

Cooler:Well if you refuse than i will take what i want from you by force,and trust me my dear it wont be pretty!

Angel was trying all she could to not pass out from pure fear.She had heard the stories of The ice,jinn's horrible reputaion for raping young woman for personal pleasure or revenge.

Cooler:Now why dont you just make this easier on yourself and just give in...like your mother did.

The mention of her dead mother sent hot anger all over her form and never did she want to kill Cooler more!

Angel:How dare you speak about my mother you asshole!

Cooler mocked a gasp and the cold smirk returned to his face.

Cooler:Oh thats right!You dont know that i raped you mother right in front of you father!

Angel:(snarling)I dont belive you!

Cooler:I dont blame you for being in denile.After all you were only seven when it happend.But im afraid that it did happen wether you want to belive it or not.

Cooler grinned when he caught her death glare in his direction and mearly laughed at her attempts of hatred.

Angel:And just what is so amusing to you?!

Cooler:Its just amazing that The look you just gave me was the same look that you father gave me the night i raped his 'loving wife' right in front of him.He was restrained by my gaurds and was powerless to stop me.And once i was done i told him one day i would find you and do the same exact thing and that there was nothing he could do about it!

Angel:Your sick!Your sick and twisted!You defiled my mom and right in front of my own father!If he were here right now he wou-

She was soon cut off by Cooler who was now right on top of her.This sent a wave of fear right through her and soon she struggled to get him off her but with no luck.He than took out a small dagger from his armor and held it above her shaking form.

Cooler:Now that i have your attention do you know what im going to do with this dagger my dear?

Angel shook her head,too afraid to answer his question.This only seemed to spur him on.

Cooler:Well you see its quite simple Angel.Im going to have a little 'fun' with you.

Before Angel could ask she was caught off gaurd as he slowly slid the blade down her exposed stomach leaving a trail of blood as it cut into her flesh.No longer able to hold in she let out a horrible shriek as pain coursed through her was satisfied by her cries of anguish.

Cooler:Whats the matter my dear princess?Is it too painfull for you?

Angel managed to give a weak nod through the blinding pain and tears rolling down her face.

Cooler:Than let me make it all better my pet.

Cooler than lowerd his head and licked the trail of blood going down her stomach,tasting the sweet dark liqued that gave her life.This only seemed to upset her more and without warning she blacked out from shock.

Cooler:It seems our fun will have to end for now my dear.But dont worry ill be back to continue this when you least expect it.

Cooler gaver her a small kiss on the cheek before getting off her still form and walking to the door to meet with his commanding officers.But before he exited he took one last glance and smirked at her still form.

Cooler:rest now Angel because that was just a taste of what your in for.And trust me its going to get worse before it gets better.

Cooler than exited the room to leave Angel to rest her tired body unaware of the hell she was about to face.  
-  
There you have it! so R&R and let me know what you think and what should happen next! so untill next time bye and much love! 


	3. Chapter 3 Mother to daughter

I finnaly decided to update on this one after much debate!So sit back,relax and on with the story!  
-  
Chapter 3 Mother to daughter 

Angel soon found the strength to sit up and relized that she was not in the cold dark room she had been in before but in a field with fresh flowers and green grass.She took notice of the dark red puffed sleeved gown she was wearing.

Angel?

A soft voice called to her in the distance.

Angel?

Angel soon became afraid and hugged her knees almost in fear of who was calling to her.A woman wearing a dark blue strapless gown that had a train in the back and a saphire in the middle with diamonds surrounding it.The woman had dark blue eyes,light golden skin,perfect ruby lips and dark bruenette hair that fell to her lower back.She wore a silver crown with a saphire heart in the middle and diamonds on each side,but her most striking feature her black angel wings.Angel was stunned at the woman in fron of her.

Angel:...MOM!

There standing in front of her was her mother Queen Cataluna of the saiyan race!The woman kneeled in front of her and held her in her arms.

Cataluna:Its ok my sweet littl Angel,im here to help you.

Angel finnaly broke down and started to cry in her mothers embrace.She shaked and cryed as she let out her frustraitions over the recent events.

Angel:NO ITS NOT MOM!Im weak,i can barely breathe and im trapped with the most sadistic,psychopathic son of a bitch!

Cataluna:I know.

Angel looked at her mother shocked at this bit of information.

Angel:How do you know?

Cataluna:Me and your father have been watching all the events unfold in the other world.

Angel:how is dad

Cataluna:For lack of a better word you father is extreamly upset and wishes nothing but suffering and pain on Cooler.

Angel:(snarls)I wish he would just roll over and die already!

Cataluna took her daghters hand and held it firmly but gently and ran a hand through her long dark hair as she did when Alexis was little.

cataluna:Now my dear you must not let him get to you!You must show him that you are better than this!

Angel:Its not that easy mom,The man wants to rape me for crying out loud!(tears roll down her cheek)just like he raped you in front of dad!

Cataluna stared at her with a somber look on her face and finnaly spoke.

Cataluna:I was hoping you would never find out about that.(sighs)But it seems you have.

Angel:I dont understand mom.What did you do to him that made him do something so horrible!

Cataluna:(tears forming)Oh baby!Its because of you that he raped me.

Angel:(shocked)I...I dont understand.

Cataluna:Cooler snuck up on me that day and demanded that once you turned 18 that you would become his queen or i would suffer.I couldnt bear to let that happen so i told him i would never let him lay a hand on you!

Angel:So thats why he raped you,because he was trying to get to me?

Cataluna:(trembling)It was the most horrible moment of my life!Cooler was merciless and i was helpless to stop him or protest his advances!I remember your father being restrained and the tears that were rolling down his eyes as he watched in disgust at Coolers actions.

Angel soon let more tears fall from her eyes as she listened to the horrifying account that her mother had given of that day.She soon felt guilt for her mom's pain.

Angel:Im so sorry mom!If it wasnt for me,you wouldnt have had to go through such a horrible ordeal!

Cataluna held her daughter more closely and shook her head before looking back at her.

Cataluna:None of this was you fault my angel!I wish i could have done more to keep you safe from the monster,so its me who should be sorry.

Angel:Im scared mom!My viginity is the one thing i have left and now he wants to take that away from me!

Cataluna:Just remember what iv said sweethear and let him know your stronger than you appear!And dont forget that you are strong and no one can tell you otherwise!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel could her voices surrounding her as she slowly regained consiusness and was shocked to see Cooler yelling at a tall handsome male doctor with short black hair.

Cooler:Have you figured out what the hell is wrong with her!

The doctor trembled at first but soon found his compsure and responded to his question.

Doctor:As far as we know sir she has a temprature of 115 which is well above the normal temprature,even for a fever.Its also known as nerexes fever.

Cooler:I dont understand!She was fine just a few minuetes ago and then i go and check on her and she feels like shes on fire for crying out loud!

Doctor:Well sire these kind of fevers happen almost without warning and may be fatal if not treated right away.

Cooler:Can you do anything about it!

The man walks to a medicine cabinent and takes out a normal square bottle and hands it to Cooler along with a syringe.

Doctor:You need to keep her in a cool room with circulation and give her a shot of this every 3 hours.And make sure she drinks chicken broth to reduce discomfert from the fever.

Cooler takes the syringe and medicine and hands it to Sauza while he scooped up Angel and carried her back to the room.  
When they got into the room Sauza handed the medicine to Cooler and left the than prepared the shot and tapped the syringe to let the bubbles out.Being very carefull he felt around her neck and stuck the needle in.Angel gave a light gasp before feeling the effects of the drug. Cooler than bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.

Cooler:Consider yourself lucky my dear,but it will only be a matter of time before i take what i want so rest while you can!

Cooler than walked out of the door leaving Angel in the room all by Than turned and talked to Sauza outside of the door to his room.

Cooler:Keep a sharp ear!If she even starts whimpering let me know right away!

Sauza:(bows)Yes My lord!

Cooler took one last glance at the door and walked off to meet with his brother over an issue he had with one of his soildiers.  
-  
Well there you go! I hope you liked and i need some help!Im running out of ideas for torture so if you have an idea please feel free to let me know in a review so untill then bye and much love!


	4. Chapter 4 Power revealed!

I know i just put up a chapter a day or so ago but i had this idea and i had to get it down before i lost it again!  
so sit back and enjoy!  
-  
Chapter 4 Power revealed!

It had been a long day and Cooler just wanted to rest and go play with his new 'toy'.But no,his brother had demanded to meet with him over a soldier in his army!

Cooler:My brother can be so annoying sometimes!

The meeting had gone smoothly up untill Frieza informed Cooler that his only saiyan female soldier had vanished while on assignment and wanted to know if he had seen had told him that he had not seen her but would keep a lookout for her.He thought he was out of danger untill Frieza told him that their father also had his army looking for continued to pace in his trone room,trying to think up a solution to the problem at hand.

Cooler:I just have to play my cards right and keep her hidden untill all the search parties are called off.But what to do if they find her here!

Cooler continued his inner struggle when he heard a sudden beeping coming from the wall next to the door.Curious as to who was calling he walked over and pressed the button on the top.

Cooler:Yes what is it now!

He was shocked to hear Sauza on the other end.

Sauza:sire! you told me to inform you if the princess showed any signs of distress?

Cooler:Yes now what is the problem!

Sauza:Well my lord one of the female servents went in to check on her and...she wasnt breathing.

Cooler:WHAT!

Sauza:The saiyan had tried to take her own life but the doctors mangaged to revive her and shes in the ICU under a suicide watch.

Cooler was very displeased at the news of Angels little attempts on her own life.He returned to a waiting Sauza.

Cooler:Ill be down there in five minuets!Let the doctors know im on my way!

Sauza:right away sir!

Cooler rushed from the throne room and to the sick bay in a flash.The same doctor he had 'chatted' with earlier led him to Angels room.Angels was lying on the bed hooked up to a respirater and heart looked down and stared at the bandages on her sat down in a chair next to her and just shook his head.

Cooler:you dissapoint me saiyan.I expected a strong proud warrior and all you have done is show nothing but weakness.

Angel did nothing to respond so Cooler continued the lecture like she was a a child who had misbehaved.

Cooler:damnit angel!dont you know that suicide is the coward way out!Im still trying to figure out what you cut yourself with!

The doctor who had let him in enterd the room with something in his left hand and a clipboard in his other hand.

Doctor:We found this in the room next to Alexis and we think that this is what she used to slash her wrists.

The object in question was the dagger from when he had cut her stomach during their 'playtime' the first day she was here.How she had gotten if from him Cooler did not know.

Doctor:Untill she gets better i suggest you keep all sharp objects out of her reach and give her this if she starts showing signs of erratic behavior.

The doctor handed him a bottle of morphine and another nodded to the doctor and was about to dismiss him when a noise from the room caught their attention.Angel's breathing was erratic and her body was trembling as she tried to struggle out of the bonds she was held rushed to her side to try to hold her down while the doctor started yelling for help.

Doctor:I NEED ASSITANCE IN THE ICU IMMEDIANTLY!

Five more doctors came in and tried their best to subdue the panicked saiyan from hurting herself or one of them.To everyones surprise she managed to break the restraints and had to be restrained even more.The doctors than got the shock of their lives when she opened her eyes which were now an emerald green instead of her normal dark purple color and her hair turned a bright gold!The doctor from before managed to get a reading on his scouter before it broke.

Doctor:I just got a reading of 140,000!

Cooler managed to intervene in the situation and had an idea to calm the saiyan down.

Cooler:Everyone restrain her while i give her the morphine!

The doctors managed to hold her still whlie Cooler lifted her her head up and felt her neck for a good vein and than savagely stuck the needle in causing her to scream horribly.When the syringe was empty She seemed to calm down and her eyes and hair went back to normal.She gave one last moan before slumping down on the bed into unconiusness giving all the doctors a chance to rest.

Doctor:Iv never seen such a transformation in all my life!

Cooler:Thats because one hasnt occured for over a hundred years.

Doctor:Do you know what just happend my lord?

Cooler:Yes i do valance!we have a super saiyan on our hands.

The doctors had since returned to their other jobs and left Cooler and the doctor alone to discuss what needed to be done about the recent events.

Doctor:If she is a super saiyan than how come she turned back very quicly?I thought a super saiyan was supposed to be unstoppable!

Cooler:Thats because she cant control it.Its a good thing she didnt power up anymore or she could have destroyed us all in a heartbeat!

Cooler turned to leave the room when he turned around to adress the doctor one last time.

Cooler:Make sure she is strongly secured and hevily sedated!We dont want to risk another outburst like that!

The doctor nodded and turned to leave when Cooler called him one more time and threw something to him which he caught in his hands.

Cooler:It appears that she has broken the ki supressent Collar so i need you to put this on her.Its stronger so she wont be able to break it as easily as the other one.

Doctor:yes my lord.

with that Cooler left the room leaving the doctor to his work.He gave a weary look at his patient and sighed hevily.

Doctor:I guess i better go find some stronger restraints for you.

-  
dun dun dun!Angel has shown her full power! how will Cooler control her now? let me know what you think!dont forget that chapter 4 of When our eyes met is up!so untill next chapter bye and much love! 


	5. Chapter 5 The punishment and rescue!

I would like to thank stormraven for all the reviews and ideas for this story!I would also like to thank my other reviewers for supporting this story.well enough chit chat on with the story!  
-  
Chapter 5 The punishment and surprise rescue! 

It had been 3 days since Angels little 'episode'and all was pretty much back to normal.Angel had recoverd and been moved back into Coolers room in the main wing.She woke up a few hours later.

Angel:What happend?(rubbing her head)And why do i feel like someone hit me over the head!

She looked down at herself and groaned in frustration.She had been changed into a burgandy halter top with a ruby in the center,a matching mini skirt that went to her mid thighs and matching knee high boots.  
She also noticed the new Collar,platnium with a black diamond,two garnets on each side and dimonds around the rest.

Angel:WHAT is with this guy and revealing outfits?!

She laid there for what seemed like eternity when she heard the door open.Angel went tense knowing who had just enterd the room.She was caught off gaurd when she was roughly pushed on to her stomach and was chained to the bed!She looked over her shoulder to see a very pissed off Cooler.

Cooler:Im very upset with you saiyan!

Angel:Yeah? so what else is new you asshole?!

This made Cooler nearly go off the edge,but he managed to keep his Cool.

Cooler:Still sarcastic as ever are you my dear?Well lets see if you still have something smart to say after im done with you!

Angel was pushed back down on the bed as she felt her top being undone.once it had been unhooked Cooler ran his hands down her back sending a shiver of disgust down Angels spine.His hands suddenly stopped at her lower back.

Cooler:Well,what do we have here...a tattoo.

There on her lower back was a tatoo of a red heart with black angel wings and surrounded by blue roses.But the most interesting feature was the dagger plunged through the heart with drops of crimson blood dripping out at the bottom.

Cooler:A most interesting design i must say. a woman with a tattoo is very alluring.

Angel:(scowling)Im glad you like it!

Cooler:now where were we?Oh yes! your punishment.

Angel:My punishment?!

Cooler:You have been a very bad girl Angel,and do you know what happens to bad girls?

Angel shook her head at his mearly looked at her before continueing.

Cooler:They get punished for their bad behavior!

Before Angel could respond a gag was placed over her mouth and muffled all her protests.Her strugling stopped when she heard a snap from behind her,Looking over her shoulder she nearly fainted when she saw the leather whip in his hands.The look of fear in her eyes gave Cooler a feeling of dominance and satisfaction.

Cooler:Now you know what happens when you disobey!

with poise and accuracy flicked the whip and landed a blow right on Angels back sending a muffled scream of pain from her than landed five more lashes causing gashes down her back and tears of agony down her cheeks he landed twenty more down her back and fifteen down her legs untill she slumped down to the bed in exaustion and pain.The whip was soon forgotten and Cooler made his way over to the bed and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.To Angels disgust he wiped the tears from her face and licked them off his hands.

Cooler:I just love the taste of pure anguish in the evening!

Angel;you...will never...get...away with this.

Cooler:Oh really!Because when im tired of playing these games im going to take away the one thing that you cherish and there is nothing you can do about it my dear.

Cooler than removed the gag and ran his nails down one of the wounds causing Angel to scream and cough in pain and shock.  
He than turned and left the room leaving Angel to herself and her wounds.

Angel:If i ever get out of this im going to kill that asshole if its the last thing i do!

With that still on her mind Angel drited off to sleep with the pain from the torchure still fresh in her mind.She had been asleep for two hours when she felt a hand go over her mouth,having gone through enough torchure she started to struggle against her mystery assailent.A familler voice finnaly put her at peace and the hand was removed from her mouth.

Angel:Zarbon! what are you doing here?

Zarbon put a finger to her lips and looked her in the eyes.

Zarbon:Dont worry love!Im here to rescue you.

Angel looked up at him with new hope in her eyes.Was this real?or was fate playing a cruel joke on her?

Angel:Please tell me im not dreaming.

Zarbon:Nope your awake and dont worry.Frieza is keeping Cooler busy while i sneak in and get you back to the ship.

At that point Angel couldnt help but smile a little!She was finnaly escapeing this hell hole for good!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow what a twist!Dont worry its not over by a long shot!there is still more to come so keep reveiwing and let me know what you think and give me some ideas of what should happen next! well untill next time bye and much love!


	6. Chapter 6 His finnaly!

Wow! I guess this story is more popular than i thought!Im glad you guys approve and i do plan to update When our eyes met soon so bear with me ok.Now on to Chapter 6! 

-  
Chapter 6 His finnaly!

It had been 2 weeks since Angel had been rescued from the torchure chamber known as Coolers Ship.She had spent at least 4 days in the rejuvination tank but had healed with full strength back and in top form.The only reminder that she still carried was the scar on her stomach that just wouldnt fade.She was currently training with Vegeta at the moment and Had kicked the princes ass!

Angel:And here i thought you had gotten better while i had been gone!

Vegeta:Aww come on lexy!You and i both know no matter what i do i cant seem to surpass you!

Angel:well while you wallow in self pity im going to go get Cleaned up and Meet with Frieza.

Angel reached her room and took a quick hot shower than changed into some fresh Clothes.She wore black spandex pants and long sleeve shirt,boots that came up to her knee,armor with burgandy straps,a black mini skirt over her pants with silver bands and tiny black pearl earrings.She wore her hair up in a high ponytail that fell to her upper back.She made her way down the main hall and into the throne Room where Frieza Greeted her.

(AN:Just to let the reviewers know Frieza is in his Forth and final form!)

Angel:You wish to see me my lord?

Frieza:Yes i do Alexis.I wish to know how your doing.

Angel:just fine sire...except a few nightmares here and there.

Frieza:I was afraid of that.Do you wish to speak with someone about them?

Alexis:I prefer to keep this to myself for now sir.

Freiza motined for her to sit in a nearby chair and sat next to her and looked at her with sympathy.safe to say Angel was confused at his kindness.

Freiza:As you know when you were brought on to my ship i swore to protect you like you were my own daughter,and i have obviously failed you miserably.

Angel:No its not Lord Freiza!Its your brother who is to blame!At least you were trying to find me!

Frieza gave a bitter laugh and patted her on the shoulder.

Frieza:yeah and Cooler had you right under my nose and i still didnt have a clue.Sometimes he can be such a sadistic son of a bitch!He was always like that when we were little,should have known he would never change!

Angel:Just out of curiosity i was wondering how did you find me again?

Frieza:Well a few weeks ago while we were scaning the area we picked up a power level of 140,000 in the direction of my brothers ship.lets just say i put two and two together and i knew i had found you!I than Called Zarbon and went over the plans to get you back and you know the rest.

Angel was near tears and looked down to at the ground with a glare.

Angel:Im so confused right now!Damitt!I dont know if i should hate him or feel sorry for him!

She got up and prepared to walk out when she turned to face Frieza and bowed.

Angel:Excuse me lord Frieza but i need to clear my head so im going off somewhere i can think.

Frieza:Of course my, dear but just do me one favor...Be careful.

Angel nodded and left the room heading for her space pod and took off to a abandoned planet that no one really went to since the inhabitants had been wiped out.Angel sat on a cliff trying to sort her thoughts about a certain Ice'jinn.

Angel:I just have to know what these dreams mean!

Angel had partially lied about having 'nightmares'.They were actually more strange erotic fantisies involving her begging Cooler to have his way with her.She shook her head of the disturbing images and looked over the scenery.She was about to get up when a dark chuckle caught her attention.She looked up to the sky and gritted her teeth.Floating in the air was her tormenter Cooler!Angel sprung to her feet and prepared to defend herself.

Angel:What the hell are you doing here you basterd!

Cooler:Why looking for you of course!I knew you were around here somewhere...i just had to look very hard.

Angel gave a cruel smirk and went super saiyan.This move surprised Cooler very much but he mangaed to keep calm and continue to look smug as ever.

Cooler:I see you have learned how to control you super saiyan abillaties.

Angel:Thats right!And once im done with you your going to wish you had never put me through all that shit!prepare to die Cooler!

Angel lunged at Cooler so fast that he had no time to react thus sending him flying into a nearby mountain.Picking himself up and wincing from his wounds lunged at Angel and missed by two inches,Angel took this as an oppurtunity and flipped over his back than kicking him into the ground.Giving him no chance to react Angel started to punch and kick like crazy leaving bruises and marks on cooler who was trying his best to defend himself.

Angel:How does it feel now that your the one feeling all the pain!Not too good i imagine!

With another kick she sent him flying once again into the air where to Angels surprise he and angerd she looked around trying to sense him.Before Angel could even respond Cooler wraped his tail around her forcing her arms to her sides and leaving her trapped!Cooler then preceeded to squeeze the life out of her drawing whimpers of pain.

Cooler:Now Angel is all this really necessary?we both know theres no point in resisting me anymore,so why dont you be a good girl and just submit before i really have to hurt you!

Even with the unbearable pain she felt Angel stood her ground and kept up her resistance to her captor.

Angel:Not a chance you asshole!Ill never submitt,Ill get my revenge even if it kills me!

Cooler:very well!I gave you a chance to get out of this easy but it looks like were going to have to do this the hard way im afraid.

Cooler than squeezed harder causing Angel to scream in agony!She felt her resistance start to weaken and to her horror she went out of supersaiyan level and felt her power drain.She gave him a weak glare.

Angel:Im tottaly fucked arnt i?

Cooler:All in good time Alexis,all in good time.

Angel:Then...I submitt.Im yours!

Cooler loosend the grip on her and brought her closer to him holding held her in place to keep her from falling.He than brushed her hair back and pulled down the collar of her shirt to expose her neck.

Cooler:Im going to ask you to stand still for me.

Angel:Why?

Cooler:Because this is going to hurt alot!

Without warning Cooler sank his fangs into her neck drawing sharp gasps of pain from Angel.She felt him drinking her blood and felt almost sick at his actions.But there was one thing that she didnt expect to feel...Pleasure!She almost felt pure extacy from his touch and his aggresive behavior!He soon finished and stedied a delirous by picking her up in his arms.  
He smirked at the look of pure bliss on her face and kissed her lips.

Cooler:Now my dear its time to say goodbye to your innocence!I have made you mine and mine alone and this time there will be no escape from me!

Making sure he had a good grip on her Cooler flew off towards his ship glad to have his 'playmate'back.

-  
So what do you think!let me know.I also need some help!You see i want to write a lemon in the next chapter but im not very good at that kind of stuff so if you have some suggestions please send them my way!also i want it to be tastefull,and not descriptive and gross! well untill next time bye and much love!


	7. Chapter 7 Wanna be in my fic!

Chapter 7 wanna be in my fic!

Hey out there!I would like to say thanks to all those who support this fic!now i have some exciting news!

Im giving you the chance to make an appearance in A cold love!What do you have to do you ask?ok here is how it works!  
in the next chapter its going to be kind of a lemon so i need some suggestions for the next chapter!

you can send them by review or by PM and the best suggestions will get a chance to appear as someone who knows Angel and yes they can be seeing or dating Freiza!

So get those suggestions in and once again thank you so bye and much love! 


	8. Chapter 8 Innocence lost!

I decided to go ahead and get this down before it escapes me all together and than have to come up with something new!Just to warn you this chapter is slight LEMON! so if you have a problem than please dont complain because you were WARNED! well anyway on with the chapter!

-  
Chapter 8 Innocence Lost!

Angel woke up again in the same room only she felt less threatend than before.She felt comfterble on the dark purple satin sheets and the feel of the burgandy fur bedspread wasnt to bad either.when the door opened she didnt feel fear instead she felt lust for the one who had spoke with a soothing accent.

Cooler:I see you have awaken my pet.How are you feeling?

Angel streched daintily and smiled at Cooler seductively.

Angel:Quite well my love!But where have you been?I was starting to get lonely.

Angel than gave a playful pout that made Cooler smirk even more!He walked over to the bed and layed down next to her,wrapping his arms around her and twirling a strand of her long dark hair.

Cooler:Im sorry baby but i had a stupid meeting with my soldiers.But now that im done i have made sure we will not be interupted my dear.

Angel than wrapped her arms around Cooler and kissed him with a passion.They soon were entangled in eachothers embrace with Cooler now on top and using his hands now to explore her whole body!He soon found himself pulling her armor off along with her top than her bottom leaving nothing but a black lacy bra and matching underwear and her silver bands.She was about to remove her boots when Cooler stoped her.

Cooler:Id prefer to leave those on...it will make things interesting.

They soon where back to their game And were about to get things really started when Angel gave a yelp of looked down confused by her outburst.

Cooler:what is the matter my dear?

Angel:No offense Cooler but...your armor is crushing my stomach.

Cooler soon realized what she was talking about and how the armor had left a tiny bruise on her lower abdomen.He leaned down and kissed the wond gently drawing a gasp of pleasure from Angel.He soon became braver and trailed kisses down her hips and down to her thighs!He than looked into her eyes.

Cooler:would you be more comfterble if i took it off?

Angel soon gave a quick nod and in a flash his armor had vanished showing off his rock hard chest.Angel was speechless at the sight she saw,not even vegeta was that well built!She was soon caught off gaurd as Cooler positined himself inbetween her legs and made her heartrate go Off the charts!

Cooler:Are you ready to feel like the true woman you are?

Angel:Never been more ready.

With those last words he roughly thrust in to her causing her to gasp in pain!It took a while to get use to the feeling and soon was moving in syn with her new than started to thrust a little faster drawing more moans of pain and plesure from the vision beneath him.They soon made their way across the bed and in a heat of passion fell to the floor with the sheets wraped around them and yet They continued the "tango of love".

Angel:...A...little...harder!

Cooler:With...pleasure my...pet!

They soon started to explore eachother even more and even began biting one another as if they were trying to posses each other.The pace soon increased and Angel felt pure bliss and more than took the oppurtunity to trail kisses inbetween her breasts and all the way to her stomach.He than enterd her a little more and drew gasps of surprise and pure pleasure and smirked at her with pure desire.

Cooler:say my name!

Angel:w-what!

Cooler:say my name!

They soon sped up again and nearly sent Angel into overdrive with her saiyan side taking over and allowing her to feel pleasure like she had never felt before.The two soon were on the verge of climaxing when Angel yelled out the one thing that made Cooler smile in victory.

Angel:haaaaaa...Cooler!

And with that name utterd the two collpsed in pure exasution and in pure bliss!Cooler than levitated them back on to the bed and pulled out of her and layed her head on his rock hard chest and with one last passinate kiss the two fell to sleep with each other in each others arms.

-  
Meanwhile Frieza had learned of his brothers actions and was speeding to find him and get Angel back in one piece!His lover came up to him worried.

zaya:are you ok my love?You seem troubled.

Frieza:it is nothing my pet!did i wake you up?

zaya:no i was up and heard about what happend to Angel.

Frieza than embraced her and kissed her gently on the lips and sent her back off to the room the two shared and went back to the task at hand.

Frieza:I hope he hanst hurt her too much!it was a good thing i put that tracking device on her after the last time.Now to find her and bring her back!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well there you go and i hope you enjoyed my first lemon so untill next time much love! 


	9. Chapter 9 The fruits of love

Sorry iv kept you waiting for so long but things do happen!Well here it is chapter 9 of a cold love!please do enjoy and feel free freak out! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9 The fruit of love!

Angel slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings.She soon felt something firm underneath and was shocked when she realized it was a Sleeping Cooler she was lying on!She then became aware of the fact that she had no clothes on and quickly pulled the sheets up to cover herself.

Angel:I cant believe it!I acctualy slept with him.

She looked back down and realised that maybe she had been a little too impulsive.quietly she put her clothes on and managed to sneak out into the hall.She looked around and nearly Jumped when she felt strong arms wrap around her.She turned to see her lover looking at her with a playful smile on his handsome face.

Cooler:Now where ever are you going my pet?

Angel was about to reply when she felt a sharp pain go up her abdomain!She let out a small scream as she grasped her stomach in fear and noticed her distress and became worried.

Cooler:Whats wrong my dear?!Are you in pain!

Angel:Gee!...nothing gets past you Cooler!OH KAMI THE PAIN IS UMBEARABLE!PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!!!!

Cooler was at a loss of what to do to soothe the pain!He looked helplessly at her and without warning she passed out from the blinding pain! Cooler wasted no time in picking her up and cradleing her before rushing off to the sick bay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Angel was still in mild pain when she opened her eyes.She soon noticed she was in a hospital bed hooked up to alot of machines she didnt recognize.She turned her head slightly and noticed that a female doctor had enterd her room and gave her a smile before speaking.Her hair was light pink and her skin was a light blue and was wearing a purple lab coat.

Selena:How are we doing?

Angel:Still in a little pain.

Selena:Well that is to be expected.Now where is the pain coming from and how bad is it on a scale of one to ten?

Angel:Well the pain started in my lower abdoman then it shot up and as for the next question i would give it a twenty!

Selena gave her a look of pity and continued her examination.She felt Angels stomach and was nearly pushed back by an invisible force!She looked at Angel in near shock.She then wrote something down on a clipboard makeing Angel a little nervouse.The doctor was about to ask some more questions when Cooler rushed into the room and was at Angels side in a flash.

Cooler:Have you figured out what is wrong with Alexis yet?!

Selena:Im almost done.I just have to run one more test and it wont take more than ten minuets.Now Angel im going to need a blood sample from you and Cooler.

The two looked slightly confused but complied none the less.Selena then took the viles and went into the lab to conduct the test needed.When she left Cooler grasped Angels hand and caressed her Cheek.

Cooler:Are you sure your ok Angel?

Angel:Yes my love.I just had a little episode its nothing big!

Cooler looked her stunned at how calm she was acting after what she had gone through!He put a hand on her forehead and still held her hand.

Cooler:JUST A LITTLE EPISODE!Angel i nearly had a heart attack when you collapesed in my arms!

Angel:really?

Cooler:OF COURSE I DID!

Angel cringed at his outburst making Cooler feel guilty.He then sat on the bed at an angle and held her in his arms.He then kissed her lightly on the forehead and spoke softly.

Cooler:Im sorry Angel,i Just dont want anything to happen to you.Please forgive me if i seem a little forward.

Angel:I know your worried Cooler but i can take care of myself and its ok to be a little scared at times!But i want you to know something.

Cooler:And that is?

Angel:That i love you with all my heart and soul like i have never loved anyone before.

The two seemed to be lost in each others embrace when the doctor came back in a more happy mood then normal!The two looked up at her awaiting the test results.

Angel:Well doc give it to me straight...am i going to live?

selena:We just got the test results back and it turns out that you are not going to die.

Cooler:Well thats a relief i must say.

Selena:And theres more news...congrats Angel!...Your pregnant!

Cooler caught Angel in his embrace as she passed out from the news.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ahhhh clifhanger!well what do you think!should it be a boy or a girl?Or who knows if Angel will survive in child birth!  
well just some possible ideas.Like i would kill Angel off...or would I! anyway review and much love!


	10. Chapter 10 She runs!

Hi and sorry for the long wait but things have come up and i really am sorry!anyway i decided now was a good time to update on this story! so here you guys go!  
-  
Chapter 10 She runs!

Angel soon woke up to find herself in the same hospital bed as before.She looked around confused untill memories of the days events played in her head.She curled up in a ball and started to cry at her situation.

Angel:I cant have a baby now!Im too young and i have a job to consider!But i cant just get an abortion.WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!

Angel soon got an idea and got out of bed and changed back into her armor for the Third time that day and quitely exited without being noticed.She then made her way to the launch bay and programmed one of the pods to take her to a planet few people had ever heard about.Angel looked back at the ship sadly and thougth of only a few words as she took off.

"im sorry cooler."

It took about one day and Angel arrived on the planet Nitrello to be greeted by her best freind Stormraven who hugged her friend with excitement!

Storm:Oh Angel im so glad to see your after all this time!

Storm was a sight to behold indeed.She had long black hair that fell to her upper back with dark blue streaks,a curvy figure,light skin,dark blue eyes with a ring of black and black raven wings that gave her heavenly look.She was currently wearing a blue tanktop,black pants with a silver belt that hung down a little with matching silver bands on her hands and black boots with blue buckles that went up to her knees.

Angel:Its good to see you too Storm!Iv been through so much its making my head spin!

Storm sensed her freinds distress and led her into her big home across the way.Angel then explained her situation to her in tears from the torchure to the capture and then to her pregnancy.Storm held her friend close and tried to confort her as best as she could.

Storm:Its ok Angel.,your going get through this!Now how far along are you?

Angel:only a week at the most.

Storm:Then you can stay here as long as you need and have the baby here!I want to help you Alexis and i can help you with the child when he or she comes.

Angel smiled brightly at her freind and agreed to her staying.She was led to a nice room decorated in dark blue and black right down to the large queen sized bed in the middle of the room.She laid down and slept easy for once.

Back on Coolers ship all hell had broken loose!Sauza had reported to his lord that Angel had snuck one of the pods off to an unknown nearly burst a blood vessel at the news of her departure.To add insult to injury he was then informed that his father and brother were waiting for him in the main hall.In a huff Cooler went to meet his kin and the meeting soon commenced.

Frieza:Well brother what do you have to say for yourself?!

Cooler:I see no reason to have to explain what i do to you...Freizy!

Frieza:YOU SICK TWISTED BASTERD!

Things were about to get out of hand when King kold took command of the situation and orderd his sons back to their seats.  
The two complied with scowls on their faces.

King Kold:Now that you two are acting you own age we can get back to the situation at hand!We have to Find the princess and bring her back to insure a healthy childbirth!

Frieza:Oh please dad!She is long gone from here and i cant say i blame her!

Cooler was on the verge of beating the hell out of his brother when king Kold slammed his fist on the table.

King Kold:LOOk!Im just as worried as you two are.After all that is my first grandchild out their for kamis sake!So will you two grow up and get to work!

The meeting soon became more serious as the kold family tried to find a way to bring Angel back unharmed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six months had passed since the day Angel arrived on the planet and was happy as ever.She found out that she would be having twin boys and was starting to come up with names for them.She had grown around her belly and was a little on the big side.

Storm:Have you came up with names yet?

Angel:well i have one name for the boys.

Storm:oh really and what is it?

Angel:I have decided to name one of the boys Glacier and if you want you can come up with a name for the other.

Storm ponderd for a moment before finnaly getting an idea for the pefect name!

Storm:How about...Avalanche!

Angel:Glacier and Avalanche...I love it!

The two continued to laugh and enjoy themselves as they discussed plans for the nursery and how they would look once they were born and who they would favor the most.All in all things were good.

-  
Well i hope this quenched your thirst and i think she will give birth in the next chapter or the next after this.well got to go and much love! 


	11. Chapter 11 Their coming!

I said i wasnt going to update for a while but i cant keep you waiting that long so i decided to update now!anyway sit back and enjoy! 

-  
Chapter 11 Their coming!

It was a peacful night as the planet slept and all was calm...untill a gasp of pain could be heard from the other room.  
Storm rushed into the room in her dark blue pjs and stared at Angel who was in deep pain.She then noticed the wet sheets.

Angel:...ITS..TIME!..Their coming..AHHHHH!

Storm rushed to her Freind to try to comfort her.

Storm:Its ok Angel!Just stay here im going to go get some help!

Storm teleported out of the room leaving Angel by herself.She couldnt beleive that in a few moments she would be a mother of two!She started to feel harsh pains as the contractions were far apart and very frequent.She soon felt a strong presence in the hall and nearly fainted when Her boss Lord Frieza enterd the room.He rushed to Angel and gently stroked her hair to comfort her.

Frieza:OH Thank kami Angel!I thought the worst had happend!

Angel:Well this aint exactly a WONDERFUL THING EITHER!AHHHHHHHHHH!

Freiza looked at her with concern in his eyes.Perhaps the birth would be too much for her body to handle?The last female saiyan who gave birth to an Ice,jinn offspring had died from complications after.The child had died also.

Angel:I CANT DO THIS!IT HURTS SO MUCH!!!

Frieza:shhh.Its ok Angel,Im going to get you through this no matter what!

Angel continued to scream from pain and Frieza stood by her side ready to assist her in any way.Storm soon came back with a midwife behind her and stopped when she saw Frieza in the room.Angel gave her a look that told her that they were in no danger.Storm took the hint and let the midwife get to work.She got Angel into position as Frieza was helping her to breath during the contractions.The woman named Carissa looked at Angel with a small smile.

Carissa:Ok your fully dialated so ill need you to give me a nice big push!

Angel then pushed with all the strength she had and felt pain like she had never felt before!She grabbed Freiza's wrist narly breaking it but Frieza managed to keep her calm.Angel then pushed a little harder and was releived when she heard crying in the room.

Carissa:Its a BOY!

Angel looked at her child with love in her eyes.The boy favored Cooler the most in appearance only instead of dark purple skin his was lavender.The child opened his eyes and they soon found that he had inherited Angels dark purple eyes with the ring of Gold around each.The cord was cut and The child was wrapped in a blanket.

Angel:Hi Glacier.

Carissa:well we dont have time to rest because his brother wants out!

Frieza:Its twins!

Storm:Yep!Come on Angel YOU CAN DO THIS!

Angel soon found herself in the same pain as before as she pushed as hard as her body could take!It took about Three more pushes untill crying was once again heard.The child looked the same as his brother only he had dark black hair with purple streaks while Glacier had dark purple hair with black streaks.They both had Angels eyes and were now resting in the cradle that storm had set up.

Angel:..how are they doing?

Frieza walked over to the cradle and looked at his nephews.He smiled at them and their curisoity about the world around them.

Frieza:Their doing just fine Alexis.They are so handsome as well...are you SURE these are my brothers children?!

Angel laughed at his comment and nestled deeper in to the bed.She was glad that the pain was finnaly gone.

Frieza:What are their names again?

Angel:The first born is Glacier and the second is Avalanche.

Frieza:Father will love their names.I suspect he and cooler will be here by tomorrow.And dont worry Cooler will be on his best behavior.

Angel laid back and felt her eyes get heavy from being in labor.She looked at Frieza with pleading eyes.Frieza understood and sat in a reclining chair next to the bed and watched over Angel as she slept,happy that the sheets had been changed and that Freiza was close by.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

awww the babies are here!Hope you liked and Cooler meets his children in the next chapter.What will he say and how will he react to Seeing Angel after nine long months?!untill then bye and much love!


	12. Chapter 12 Face to face

I finnalyl found the time to write this out and get it to my adoring fans!anyway i hope you like it and...i cant think of anything else to say so just read! 

Chapter 12 Face to face

Angel was still sleeping when a loud voice woke her from her slumber.Annoyed at the voice and for not letting her sleep she woke and changed into a simple dark blue satin gown and pulled her hair up with little ringlets hanging down.She walked out of the room and peeked from the hall to see the last person she wanted to see...Cooler!

Angel:Oh great!I dont want to talk to him right now!Ill just go and sit on the balcony for a little while.

As Angel snuck off unoticed,Cooler had demanded to see Angel right away!Storm nearly attacked him but was restrained by Frieza who was now talking to his brother to try to calm him down.King Kold soon felt a powerlevel above soon felt it and fazed out of the room and right in front of the entrance to the balcony.He slipped outside to find Angel sitting in a chair looking relaxed.She looked at Cooler with a smirk.

Angel:Oh hello there Cooler.Long time,no see.

Cooler was shocked at how calm and casual she was being with him.She had just given birth to his offspring and was acting like they were freinds who didnt get to meet that much!He calmy walked over to her and looked her in the eye's.

Cooler:You dissapeard for nine months and had me worried about your safety and all you can say is hi?!

Angel:Look Cooler,I dont want to start anything!I just want to patch things up.

Cooler:AND THATS WHY YOU RAN OFF?!

Angel flinched at his harsh tone,making Cooler feel guilty about what he did to her now and in the past.He slowly picked Angel up in his arms and sat back down in the chair and kissed her on the cheek while twirling a strand of her hair in his fingers.

Cooler:Im so sorry my pet...Its just i thought id never see you again and then i would never know the joy loving someone like you again.Please forgive me of my controling nature.

Angel looked at him in pure shock.Never would she have imagined Cooler admitting he was the one in the wrong!She caressed his cheek,making him look at her in the eyes once more.

Angel:Im sorry i ran off without saying a word to you.I was scared and confused when i ran!I promise ill never do anything like that again.

They smiled at eachother before going back in the house and into The nursery to see the was shocked when he say not one but two children in the cradle.His shock soon turned to fatherly pride as Angel picked one of them up.

Angel:I want you to meet your eldest son Glacier.

Cooler took the child into his arms and cradled his son.He took notice of the childs appearance and was pleased when he saw that he had his mothers eye's and soft expression.Angel took Glacier and put him back and then took Avalanche out for Cooler to held him as he had held Glacier and smiled at Angel.

Cooler:Wow...I cant beleive how handsome they are.

Angel:Just like their father.

Cooler looked at Angel once more and smiled a real smile.The children were now back in the cradle and were sound asleep as Angel and Cooler went into her room and laid down on the bed.They were holding eachother and gently kissing eachother and were about to get carried away when Angel stopped Cooler and smiled at him.

Angel:Im not ready just yet Cooler.I need time to rest before i think about doing anything like this again.

Cooler didnt seem mad at her for saying that.He didnt want to push her into anything too fast.He smiled at his lover and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace.He kissed her cheek gently as he held her close.

Cooler:Take all the time you need my love.Ill be waiting for you till the end of time.

Angel smiled and they both fell asleep with each others arms,dreaming sweet dreams of each other.Meanwhile in the nursery King Kold,Frieza and Storm were looking at the sleeping children.King Kold looked the part of a proud grandfather as he admired his grandsons while they were sleeping snuggled up to each other.

King Kold:They are so adorable.Im also happy Angel survived the birth as well.

The king started to tear up a little as past memories started to catch up with him.Storm noticed and was about to ask when Freiza cut in.

Frieza:My fathers second wife was a saiyan and She died during childbirth along with the child.it devastated him so much he tried to kill himself so they would be reunited in death.

Storm:Im so sorry...I didnt know.

Freiza:Its all in the past now so dont worry.Speaking of where are Angel and Cooler at?

The trio left the nursery and opened the door to Angels room to find the two asleep and in each others embrace.Slowly they Closed the door and let the two sleep as they made their way back down stairs.

I hope you liked it!I decided to make it a cute chapter instead of a lemon(sorry Zaya ayame)anyhow this is not the end!so review and tell me what you think should happen next!well until then bye and much love!


	13. Chapter 13 The proposal!

Sorry for the long wait but now that school is out for a whole week im all yours!well heres chapter 13 so enjoy!

Chapter 13 The proposal!

It had been two months since the day Cooler and Angel had been reunited and life seemed to be getting better by the day.  
Angel had been training with Cooler to get her back into shape after having the twins and in a month she was back in fighting form.She had been resting when she heard giggling comeing from the other room.Angel peeked in and was amazed at what she saw...Cooler being a father!He was lying on his back and holding Avalanche in the air while Glacier was trying to catch his tail.

Cooler:Who's daddy's strongest little boys!You are!...ouch!...easy their Glacier.

The young prince had finnaly caught his dads tail and was trying to chew on it much to Angels amusment and Coolers dismay.  
Cooler soon found Angel in the doorway and put his son down to walk over to her.The maids took the children to put them to bed while Cooler walked outside with Angel on his arm as they made their way to Coolers room and sat down on the fur carpet in front of the fireplace.

Angel:Oh Cooler!Your such a good father and our children our the best!

Cooler:yes they truely are my dear.Its seems like just yesterday they had just been born and now their two months old!

Angel curled up into his embrace and they sat in front of the warm smiled at the warm romantic mood that had been set as he took out a small red velvet box from his armor and held it out in front of Angel.Curious Angel opend the box and was speechless at what was inside.

Their sat a platinum band with a 15k diamond with two amnythists on each side and rubies around the rest.She looked at Cooler and he nodded his head.Angel didnt even have to think it over.

Angel:OH COOLER!Yes ill marry you!

Cooler placed the ring on her finger as Angel continued to admire bent down and kissed her on the neck to show his gratitude for accepting his proposal.They laid down together and started to talk about the wedding plans ahead.

Cooler:I cant wait till the day when we will officaly become man and wife my pet.

Angel:Me neither my dearest and when we do ill never let you go no matter what.

They continued to talk about the wedding and how their to children were growing right before them when Angel started to get into a playful mood and pounced right on Cooler who was caught off gaurd.

Cooler:OH!someones ready to play.

Angel:I think its been long enough my dear.Dont you agree?

Angel started to kiss Cooler and soon they were playing tonsel hockey with eachothers stoped Angel and looked at her with concern.

Cooler:Are you sure about this Alexis?I dont want you to get pregnant again just yet and i dont want to hurt you.

Angel pushed Cooler back down on the rug and was soon straddling him again with a playful and seductive smirk on her face.  
She kissed him again and looked at him with desire.

Angel:dont worry my handsome warrior!Im on birth control and i cant wait another minuete for you to be inside of me you hunk of burning love!

Cooler:Your wish is my command my pet...but on one condition.

Angel:And that would be?

In one quick motion Angel was then lying underneath Cooler who had a playful smirk on his own face.He started to kiss her down her neck as he spoke.

Cooler:Im always on top.

To be continued...

Sorry it had to be done!but dont worry once i get some ideas for the next chapter it should be up some time this week so be sure to read my other stories and much love! 


End file.
